Не покидай
by Sandshinobi00
Summary: Eduard's luck had finally run out. RussiaxEstonia. Two-shot. Semi-PWP.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Lithuania moved to America's house. Estonia winced as his clothes brushed painfully against the bruises covering his skin. Ever since Toris left Russia had been drinking more then usual, and that meant that neither he nor Raivis went unscathed by his wrath. Eduard knew why the Russian drank; he drank because he was depressed by his older 'brother' leaving. Even though the Russian was a bit abusive and mentally disturbed, Eduard had long ago realized that in his own twisted way Ivan cared deeply for all three of the Baltic's, seeing them all as one big makeshift family.

The blonde let out an exhausted sigh as he leaned slightly against the walls of the hallway he was walking down. He body was sore all over having had a small run in with Ivan two nights ago. He closed his dark emerald eyes and remembered quite vividly what happened.

_Eduard crept silently through the enormous hallways in Russia's house. Being unable to fall asleep due to the tension within the Russian's house since Lithuania's departure the blonde sought out the only place where he could find inner peace; the library._

_The Estonian quietly shut the library's heavy door behind him and flipped the light switch on not expecting to see what, or to be more precise who was in front of him. Eduard froze as he recognized Russia sitting in one of the large chairs, his silvery hair covered his eyes making it difficult for Estonia to tell if he was awake or asleep. Hoping it was the latter he moved to shut off the lights only to stop mid-way as Ivan stirred glancing over in the smaller male's direction._

"_Ah, Eesti, I was wondering when you would get here…" he murmured. The taller nation's violet eyes were glazed over, a clear indication that he had been drinking. The blonde tried his best to suppress his growing fear and nodded looking for a possible chance to get away as quickly as he could._

"_O-oh, I'm sorry, forgive me Mr. R-Russia." The blonde forced out trying to maintain a steady tone of voice. The Russian cocked his head to the side and stood up staring at the other. Estonia made every little note of what the other was doing. Dealing with Ivan when he was drunk was like a deadly dance, one had to be careful not to misstep. _

"_He's gone Eesti, are you going to leave me too?" Ivan asked. Estonia flinched at the accusing tone and look in the larger nation's eyes. In truth yes, Estonia wanted to leave, he wanted to leave the Russian's house and be independent, though he still wanted to at least be friends with the other male. He tried to find the right words to appease Russia but found that his fear had prevented him from thinking fast enough. Ivan took a step forward and out of pure instinct Eduard stepped back. The blonde quickly realized his mistake and looked straight up into now enraged violet eyes. He had made a deadly mistake in this lethal tango._

"_Вы разве не так? Я__не__позволю__!" The Russian growled before rushing forward and gripped the smaller male's wrists painfully. Estonia yelped in hurt as he was yanked forward._

"_Н-нет! Пожалуйста__, __я__не__-!" He tried to explain speaking in Russian trying to calm Ivan. It was no use, once enraged the Eastern European giant glared even more and backhanded him sending the blonde flying into a bookshelf. His back hit the edge causing him to bite his lip in order to try and hide the groan of pain. One eyes squinting open he stared up in fear as Ivan's massive figure loomed over him._

_His luck had seemed to have run out._

_**Yttrium, atomic number: 39, atomic symbol: Y, atomic mass: 88.906 amu.**__ Estonia silently recited the periodic table in his head in order to try to take his mind off of the amount of pain his body was in. He had started with Hydrogen after the Russian had backhanded him and the beating began. His eyes were unfocused and nearly sightless since his glasses had been knocked off him some time ago. The blonde was curled up in a ball trying to protect his torso and stomach, breathing heavily. __**Zirconium, atomic number: 40, atomic symbol: Zr, atomic mass: 91.224 amu.**_

_Eduard was brought out of his trance as he felt Russia gently brush his bangs out of his face. He flinched barely making out Ivan's blurry form directly in front of him._

"_Shh__, __shh__,_ _Не беспокойтесь, мало одного, мать Россия позаботится о вас." __Ivan whispered softly reaching out and gently lifting Eduard to his chest. The smaller male whimpered in a mixture of pain and fear as Ivan gently cradled him in his large arms. The blonde's eyes started to water, tears threatening to fall as he braced himself for even more pain. Stroking the teen's hair he hummed softly still rocking the now shaking Estonia. Still __humming __the __Russian __quietly __sang__, _

"_Где мечтательный потоки Волге  
Там'__s__ Одиноко Роза Русский  
Глядя нежно  
Вниз на коленях  
Где ребенок зеленые глаза блестят  
Слушать  
Каждый вечер вы услышите ее напевать  
Русский колыбельная  
Просто немного жалобный настройка  
Когда ребенок начинает плакать_

_Рок __ампер __пока мой ребенок" _

_Eduard tried not to cry as the other finished and gently kissed his forehead before taking him back to his room and tucking him into bed. _

"_I will not lose you too..." Russia whispered. _

Estonia suppressed a shiver that ran through his body, he clutched at the papers he was carrying against his chest. He was off to the library again to work on some accounting having finished his other chores. As of now Russia was doing a bit better, from what Eduard could see he had not been drinking that much today but the fact that he was drinking at all made him horribly uneasy. While he was lost in his inner thoughts the blonde didn't notice the other behind him.

Estonia gasped as a large hand covered his eyes making his glasses go askew.

"Guess who!" A childlike voice giggled in his ear. Estonia forced himself to stay still and he stuttered out,

"U-uh, Mr. Russia..?"

Russia giggled and still covering Eduard's eyes said, "Eesti, I'm bored, let's a play a game, da?" Using his other hand Ivan took the papers from Estonia's hand and set them on a side table on the side of the wall in the hallway. Eduard tensed unsure of what to do considering the position he was in.

"Ah! M-Mr. Russia! W-what are you-?" he yelped as the other wrapped his arm around his stomach holding him close.

Ivan giggled and whispered, "I wanna play Eesti, come play with me."

Eduard had no choice but to nod a shaky 'Ok'.

* * *

**_Translations_**

**_Вы разве не так? Янепозволю- You are aren't you? I won't let you!_**

**_Н-нет! Пожалуйста, яне-!- N-no! Please, I'm not-!_**

**_Не беспокойтесь, мало одного, мать Россия позаботится о вас- Do not worry little one, mother Russia will take care of you_**

**_The Lullaby_**

**_Where the dreamy Volga flows  
There's a lonely Russian Rose  
Gazing tenderly  
Down upon her knee  
Where a baby's green eyes glisten  
Listen  
Ev'ry night you'll hear her croon  
A Russian lullaby  
Just a little plaintive tune  
When baby starts to cry_**

Rock-a-bye my baby

_-is bricked for writing this- Okay this idea has been bugging me for a long time so now I'm posting it, originally it was suposed to be a oneshot but I divided it into two parts... so yeah... chances are you people won't like it and yeah I might end up deleting this all together... Well the lullabye was something I found off the net and just translated into Russian, the Russian is more than likely awful due to my only source is an online translator... and yeah also been wanting to write something with Eduard since he's my fav out of the Baltics. Anyway sorry if this is absolute crap and if no one is interested in reading this I'll delete it and be done. If you do like it, then go ahead and fav/set an alert/ review please and tell me what you think even if you have nothing but constructive critism on how to make my writing better. Thank you for reading.~ Sandshinobi00_


	2. Cruel Games

Russia giggled and Eduard tensed as the hand around his lower stomach moved up and loosened his tie. The blonde's glasses were removed from his face and quickly replaced by his own tie, working as a blindfold. The Baltic could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest from fear; he let out an unconscious whimper as the larger nation behind him patted him on the head.

"Now, no peeking," Russia said. Eduard gave a slight nod out both fear and politeness, mostly fear though. Next thing he knew Estonia felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck before lapsing into unconsciousness.

When the blonde Baltic awoke he groaned, he was still sightless and quickly realized that he was now topless and his hands bound above his head. Although Eduard was a bit groggy he pulled on his restraints not liking what was happening at all, he was now completely at Russia's mercy. Estonia's movements stopped altogether when he heard Ivan chuckle.

"Oh you're awake now, good." Violet eyes scanned over the younger's slender body, shaking in fear and vulnerable, so very vulnerable. The larger nation calmly walked over to the petrified Baltic and ran a cold leather gloved hand down the blonde's chest watching in twisted fascination as the other arched away gasping in silent protest.

"Сейчас, сейчас Эдуард, не так. Если вы будете продолжать действовать до Я должен наказать тебя." Ivan scolded a sickening grin crossing his features. Eduard clenched his teeth and nodded.

"Извини, я буду себя вести. Прости меня." He whispered, his voice portraying how utterly broken he was, by the end of the evening he would be more damaged than he could ever have imagined. Eduard resisted the urge to let out a relieved sigh as the other nation removed his hands and he heard him walk away. The fear quickly retuned as he felt leather under his chin again, only this time it didn't come from Russia's gloves. The object was a small whip similar to the ones jockeys used.

"I'm sure you will from now on…" Russia giggled raising the whip before striking it down upon the Baltic's chest. Eduard yelled from shock and pain his pale skin turning red, he jerked at the chain and hook above his head; the thing keeping him in place and tried out of instinct to flee from the pain. His actions caused Russia to laugh as the larger nation repeated to strike him not caring where he hit the poor teen. Estonia cried and screamed pleading for the other to stop, tears soaked his blindfold and ran down his cheeks. The ropes keeping his wrists together dug into his flesh as he tried desperately to free himself making the skin raw and causing himself to bleed a little. By the time Russia was satisfied with beating him Estonia could barely stand, every part of his upper body was throbbing in pain. His once flawless skin was now marred by bruises and welts, most of which were bleeding slightly crimson streams running down his back and chest. The blonde panted, his throat was raw from his constant screaming and his face had tear stains running down the sides of his cheeks. The blonde heard Ivan's boots as he walked over to the broken male and gently cupped his face in his large hands wiping tears away in pretend care.

"Do you want to play a different game Eesti?" He asked, and Eduard could feel Ivan's smirk as he forced out,

"Y-yes, I want t-to p-play a different game…" the blonde's voice cracked from stress.

"Good, good,~" was the reply he got. One hand moved from cupping the Baltic's face to around his waist forcing his lower regions towards the other, Estonia gasped allowing the Russian to force his tongue into the younger's mouth. Tears fell anew as he nearly gagged, his own tongue being forced down his throat as larger nation rolled his tongue in the teen's warm cavern. When the other finally pulled back a thin strand of saliva connected their mouths together.

Eduard whimpered as he felt the warm muscle run along his cheeks, licking away his tears. Russia lifted up one of his legs holding it in place as he then pulled out a pocket knife and began to crudely cut and slice the teen's pants off, not minding that he nicked the blonde a few times in the process. Once the Baltic was in nothing more than his boots Ivan stepped back and took in the sight before him, Estonia had resumed shaking and was biting his lip wanting to protest but couldn't.

Eduard heard the muffled sounds of cloth shifting and whimpered as he felt his legs being lifted up and spread a little. His whimpers quickly became screams as Russia thrusts inside of him, the blonde threw his head back as his hips jerked violently trying to remove the painful intrusion. The other simply forces himself deeper and Eduard can no longer control his voice or body. His body went limp as he panted and screamed, shaking his head from side to side in objection saying _'It hurts, it hurts'_ or _'Please, please stop'_. Ivan responded to the teen's please by moving one hand to grip Eduard's half erect cock stroking it in time with his thrusts, which had become more smoother due to Eduard's entrance had torn and his blood was serving as lubricant. Estonia groaned as he was being forced into hardness and forced to experience unwanted pleasure. His hips bucked both towards and away from the other as he screamed from both ecstasy and agony. Because Eduard's body was young his body would want it even though he didn't. Hot pleasure pooled in his stomach as Ivan thrust several more times before releasing into the blonde, and forcing the other to cum against his hand. Estonia cried out one final time as he felt a hot liquid fill him making his torn insides sting. Russia pulled out with a wet plop letting the Baltic hang by his bleeding wrists, causing white to mix with red as it ran down the blonde's legs. Ivan fixed his clothes before taking the pocket knife and cutting the rope letting Estonia fall to the floor, unable to stand. Eduard lay on his side panting and letting tears silently roll down his face, he had just been raped and part of him enjoyed it. He heard the other nation kneel beside him and removed his blindfold.

The Baltic blinked as he was finally allowed to see again. The first thing that he saw once his eyes came into focus was Russia's smiling face, he closed his eyes again and turned his face to the floor, not wanting to look at the face of his torturer. Ivan chuckled and ran his hand through his sweaty blonde hair.

The blonde felt detached from his body as he was picked up and taking back to his room. He didn't care that Latvia saw him (and was in a complete state of horror) in such a disgraceful state as Ivan carried him through the house. He felt himself being placed on his bed and didn't wait till Russia left the room before he quietly sobbed into the pillow.

* * *

**_Translations_**

_Сейчас, сейчас Эдуард, не так. Если вы будете продолжать действовать до Я должен наказать тебя.- Now, now Eduard, don't be like that. If you continue to act up I will have to punish you._

_Извини, я буду себя вести. Прости меня.- I'm sorry, I'll behave. Forgive me._

_**Okay, please forgive me kind readers… I have updated this and the second part did not come out the way I originally planned…it was supposed to originally be a bunch of gore and abuse then it kinda turned into a PWP halfway through and…err… sorry…. Please if you wish to shoot me go ahead I probably deserve to be shot, just please make it quick! That's all I ask! Anyway I thank you still for reading this and if you want to go ahead and favorite/review… but please no flames…. ~Sandshinobi00**_


End file.
